AQUEL MUCHACHO
by ELYKA TATEGAMI
Summary: Otra triste historia como tantas que han escuchado de un amor imposible de un romance mal logrado...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia me invadió la cabeza desde el primer día, asique si quieren lean y sino esta bien.**

**AQUEL MUCHACHO.**

Una señora de edad se en encontraba en un parque sentada en el césped rodeada de un grupo de niños de aproximadamente unos 10, 11 y 12 años. Todos estaban en silencio, algo aburridos. La señora disfrutaba de aquella briza del parque, la paz y el abundante silencio.

Aquellos niños miraban a la señora asombrados por la tranquilidad de su alma.

-Nana. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó uno de los niños.

-Para disfrutar de la paz-respondió ella mirando el cielo azul.

-Estamos aburridos-dijo una niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

La señora miró a la niña y, luego dirigió su mirada a todos los niños. En total eran ocho niños.

La mujer cerró sus ojos y preguntó:

-¿Están aburridos?

-Sí-contestaron en coro.

-Mmm...¿Les gustaría escuchar una historia?-pregunto la mujer abriendo sus ojos zafiro.

Todos los niños la miraron un momento, luego asintieron a la pregunta de la mujer de cabellos blancos.

-Bien. Les contaré una historia que pasó hace muchos, michos años. Presten atención. Es una historia de amor, pero a la vez es trágica.

-¿Trágica?-pregunto un niño de cabello azul y ojos miel.

-Sí, es un amor sufrido. Pero si la oyen tal vez les guste-dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa.

Todos los niños se prepararon para oírla y se acercaron más a ella.

La mujer de edad una vez más sonrió y comenzó su relato:

-Otra triste historia como tantas que he escuchado, de un amor imposible de un romance mal logrado-dijo primero.

Los niños abrieron sus ojos muy grande al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

-Dicen que allá era otro día más en la playa de Ipanema, se encontraba un doctor de puesto superior con su hija Rocío **(Rox siniestra)**. Ella estaba sentada en un bar esperando a su padre, cuando de pronto Rocío escucho un piano. A ella le fascinó el sonido de aquel piano. Era la primera vez que escuchaba tocar un piano así, le encantaba. Así se quedó escuchando aquel piano. Pero le entró la intriga de quien era tan magnifica melodía, sentía que la melodía la llamaba al encuentro de las manos talentosas del pianista. Asique se paró. Miró que su padre no estuviera por ahí para que no la viera, así se fue. Se dejó llevar por aquella hermosa melodía. Hasta que en un lugar, cerca de la playa, afuera de un restaurante, se encontraba un joven de cabellos plateados tocando sin ninguna partitura, sólo con el talento de sus manos se dejaba llevar. Ni siquiera miraba donde sus dedos caían, tenía sus ojos cerrados. Cuando se terminó la melodía que sonaba en aquel piano. Aquel muchacho abrió sus ojos. Al mirarlos, Rocío se quedó perdida en aquellos ojos color ámbar del chico. El pianista sonrió a la joven y Rocío cayó en su sonrisa-los niños la miraban con atención, escuchaban aquella historia.

-Nana ¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó una niña de cabellos rojo y ojos castaños.

-Sí, si lo es-contestó la mujer y prosiguió con su relato-: Rocío se acercó al muchacho y le devolvió la sonrisa. Lo miró y dijo:

-De lejos oí tu melodía. Es muy hermosa-dijo aún admirada por el talento de aquel muchacho.

-Gracias, señorita. Me gusta la música y me alegra oír que le gusta a los demás.

-Tiene usted un gran talento. No toca con partituras-dijo observando el piano.

-No las necesito. Me dejo llevar por las notas de mi corazón-dijo apoyando su mano derecha en su pecho.

La joven lo miró. Ante aquel acto y las palabras del chico se sonrojo. Le dirigió una sonrisa y apoyó su mano en el piano.

-Le gusta a usted la música, señorita-preguntó observando el acto de la chica.

-Sí, practico piano todo el tiempo. Es uno de mis deberes que debo cumplir para la educación-dijo observando el piano y luego miró al joven.

El muchacho se dio cuenta rápidamente que la señorita en cuestión era de alta sociedad y se sintió restringido en cierto modo.

La chica notó una expresión en el muchacho que llamó su atención. Pero no hizo caso y paso su siguiente pregunta:

-Dígame ¿Hace esto por pasión?

-Lo hago por necesidad y pasión-contestó rozando su mano por las teclas de su piano.

-Entiendo...-ella se dio cuenta de la diferencia que había y decidió enmendar su error de parlar.

Pero cuando decidió de hacerlo su padre se encontraba buscándola por entre la gente.

-Mi padre me busca. Fue un placer de conocer su talento y a usted-dijo quitando la mano del piano, dirigió la ultima mirada a los ojos del muchacho, dio media vuelta en disposición de irse.

-Ah...Ehh...Señorita-apuró sus palabras el joven.

-¿Sí?-se volteo.

-¿Podría conocer el nombre de la que alagó mi música?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Rocío, pero me pude llamar Rox-dijo la chica-Y dígame ¿Puedo conocer el nombre del creador te tan hermosa melodía?-preguntó ella devolviendo la mirada.

-Tsubasa-contestó, tomando la mano de la chica y besándola-es un placer señorita.

-Pude decirme Rox-dijo sonrojada por el acto del joven.

-Rox...-dijo soltando la mano de la joven.

-Ya debo irme. Podremos vernos algún día, Tsubasa...-dijo dando la vuelta.

Su padre observo parte de la escena con cierto desagrado. Pero al encuentro con su hija preguntó:

-Hija. ¿Quién era ese muchacho que se atrevió a besar tu mano?

-Un talentoso poeta, padre-dijo mirando a su padre con seguridad.

-¿Un poeta? ¿A qué familia pertenece?-pregunto mirando a su hija con seriedad.

-No lo sé, padre.

-No lo sabes. El talento lo hace por pasión, es un poeta-dijo su padre opinando.

-No...-dijo ella empezando a caminar.

-¿No?-preguntó siguiéndola.

-No...Bueno en realidad si-dijo acordándose de las palabras de aquel muchacho.

-En fin. ¿Cuál es el propósito de que muestre su talento?-pregunto confundido.

-Necesidad y pasión-dijo finalmente.

-Necesidad...y pasión...Hija no quiero vuelvas a esta parte de la zona ¿Has entendido?-dijo firme.

-Padre ¿Por qué?-preguntó desilusionada.

-No quiero que te juntes con gente no convenida.

-¿Qué?-dijo confundida.

-No se habla más, Rocío. No quiero verte con gente como ese muchacho-dijo finalmente.

Regresaron a su casa. Era una gran mansión. Ella se sentía atrapada entre muros de hierro, porque no podía juntarse con la gente como cualquier joven normal.

Al acabar la cena ella se levantó y fue al salón de la mansión. Comenzó a tocar el piano mientras recordaba la melodía del muchacho, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar el beso de su mano.

-¿Ella se enamoro?-preguntó uno de los niños.

-Sí, ella se había enamorado de aquel muchacho-dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos mirando al niño.

**Aquí. Espero les guste, más a ti Rox. Esto continuará.**

**¿Volverán estos dos jóvenes a verse?**

**¿Su padre lo impedirá?**

**¿Se logrará este sentimiento?**

**Véanlo luego.**

**ADIÓS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Ufff!**

**Ryuga: Pensaste que no le gustaría a Rox.**

**Yo: Sí, Bueno me resobra la inspiración.**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**AQUEL MUCHACHO.**

**CAPITULO 2º**

La mujer miró a los niños y con gran alegría siguió con su relato:

-Poeta, soñador, sin rombo, sin cruzados, el joven era un muchacho libre como un abe. Llevaba en su cuello un collar con una pequeña águila. Aquel muchacho se encontraba en la playa caminando descalzo por la arena. Caminaba con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos abiertos sintiendo la suave briza rozar su torso desnudo. En presencia de la luna y las estrellas, se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos. En el aire sentía el perfume de aquella fina joven que había conocido a causa de su melodía. Abrió sus ojos apuntando al cielo con la mirada. Toso su mano sobre sus labios recordando que había tocado la suave mano de la chica con ellos y dijo:

-Tan bella como una estrella. Tan delicada como un pétalo de flor. Tan suave como la ceda...-dijo para respirar profundo y observar a la luna en su esplendor.

Paró su caminar...se acostó con los brazos extendidos y cerro sus ojos.

Pensó en una nueva melodía al recordar los ojos y las sonrisas que le había brindado aquella joven.

Cada vez que veía sus ojos a través de sus pensamientos miraba al cielo...tarareaba una melodía y la anotaba en su corazón. Al pensar en aquella joven se enrojecían sus mejillas y su corazón latía mas rápido que nunca.

-Clama mi corazón...No te salgas de mi pecho aún que te necesito para sentir el amor de una bella flor...-aquel poeta se había enamorado de una joven que no debía.

-¿Por qué, nana?-pregunto una niña de ojos café y cabellos verdes.

-Porque su padre no quería que su hija se juntara con persona que no eran de su categoría-contestó la mujer algo seria.

-Su papá era malo-dijo un niño de ojos dorados.

-Malo, no, sólo no tal vez quería lo mejor para su hija, o al menos así lo pensaba-dijo y luego siguió con aquella historia.

-Al día siguiente la joven señorita se levanto. Se aseo y coloco su vestido, para luego bajar las escaleras rumbo al gran comedor, a desayunar.

-Buenos días, familia-saludó alegremente a su familia sentándose en la mesa.

-Buenos días-recibió de nuevo un saludo de parte de los aludidos.

Al sentarse en la mesa, la joven comenzó a desayunar. Pero no parecía tan alegre como siempre, cada mañana.

-Hija ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó su padre.

-Ahh...No, padre...-dijo dejando sin terminar su desayuno-Podrí levantarme por favor. No siento tanto apetito está mañana-anunció la joven.

-Claro. Si es lo que deseas-contestó su padre.

Ella se fue al patio de la mansión. Recorrió cada rosal tocando con sus dedos cada pétalo de cada rosa. Cortó una y la sintió su perfume y dijo al viento...:

-Tsubasa...

En la playa, el joven poeta abrió sus ojos como sintiendo que lo llamaban desde lejos...Aun seguía en la misma posición en la que había quedado en la noche. Con los brazos extendidos y su torso desnudo. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido de una melodía que solo él podía escuchar...el sonido se penetraba en cada rincón de su corazón. Abriendo las puertas del alma, hipnotizado con el perfume que invadía su ser...el perfume de aquella joven que le había robado el corazón como una ladrona. Se había hecho dueña de sus sentimientos...

En el jardín de la gran mansión de la joven señorita, estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente que había en el medio del laberinto de rosas. Había puesto la rosa de color roja en agua y llevaba de aquí para allá, estaba hundida en un mar de pensamientos. De repente comenzó a escuchar una melodía que solo ella podía escuchar, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Pensaba sólo en quien podía hacerla sentir eso. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y su corazón latía muy fuerte...

-Oh, nana, eso es tan romántico...-dijo una niña de ojos canela.

-Verdad que si, ahh...-suspiró la mujer con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

**Espero que les agrade. Adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUEL MUCHACHO.**

**CAPITULO 3º**

-La joven muchacha se dejaba hipnotizar por aquella melodía que le cantaba el aire...Abrió su brazos. Salió caminando por todo el jardín con los ojos cerrados, dando vueltas, tocando cada rosa que había allí.

Por otra parte el muchacho se levantó de la arena. Vistió su torso y camino descalzo una vez más sobre la arena de aquella playa.

Le encantaba sentir la suave briza mañanera que recorría su cuerpo y lo hacía volar alto...pero...ahora también sentía un suave perfume en el aire que lo elevaba con abe al cielo azul.

Quería sentir más de ese perfume...Como un suspiro arrastrado por el viento...soltó su voz diciendo...:

-Rocío...

La joven señorita, que se encontraba dando vueltas de golpe paró su alegre danzar. Escucho un sonido, como un suspiro que la llamaba...Parecía como si el viento gritara su nombre...

Abrió sus ojos y, las ansias le ganaron. Miró a su casa y, decidió irse a la playa.

-¿Irá a ver al muchacho, nana?-preguntó un pequeño.

-Tal vez lo verá. Pero hay seguir escuchando para poder saber mejor-dijo emocionada la mujer.

-El muchacho se encontraba caminando. No sabía a donde iba...se dejaba llevar por el viento y el perfume que le inundaba todo su ser...La muchacha caminaba también sin rumbo, solo sus pies la movían, ella solo se dejaba llevar...

De repente los dos escuchaban más alto aquella melodía, pero solo ellos podían oírla...A lo lejos la joven vio a un muchacho caminando por la playa, sin rumbo.

Decidió y con él. Cuando ya se encontraba en la playa, ella se encontraba mirando a aquel muchacho y dijo:

-Es él...

El muchacho sintió más fuerte aquel perfume. Abrió sus ojos y se volteo y dijo:

-Es ella...

Los dos se encontraban en la distancia de unos cuantos metros, pero cada uno sabia a quien veía.

El viento los empujaba a ambos hacia el otro...Hasta que se quedaron uno enfrente del otro...

-Hola, señorita-dijo mirando los ojos de la chica.

-Hola, Tsubasa. Me alegra verle-dijo pintando un rubor en sus mejillas.

-A mi también...-dijo perdiéndose en el aroma que lo invadía.

-Tocará usted su piano hoy-dijo suponiendo los hechos.

-Sí...he conseguido una nueva melodía...Vino a mi anoche...-decía mirando son dulzura a la joven.

-Fantástico. Me complacería oírla-dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Y a mi me complacería su presencia al tocarla...-dijo tomando la mano de la joven y besándola.

-Entonces...podría...-fue interrumpida.

-Sería un placer, señorita-dijo mientras la llevaba de la mano como para bailar un vals.

Al llagar a lugar donde se encontraba el piano. El joven cerró sus ojos y comenzó su melodía.

La joven también cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquellas notas que emanaban como las aguas del rio, pero estas emanaban del alma y del corazón del joven...La muchacha sentía que su alma volaba como un águila atrapada por las corrientes, así era atrapada ella por aquella melodía...

El muchacho solo se dejaba llevar por su corazón y su alma marcaban un ritmo suave al compas de aquel piano...Los latidos ambos se aceleraban a cada nota como si estuvieran corriendo...

-¿Y qué pasó luego, nana?-pregunto una niña de ojos avellana.

-En la mansión de la joven. Su padre se encontraba buscando a su hija. Ya habían pasado varias horas y no la encontraba. Decidió ir a buscarla por la playa. Así se dirigió allí y...

Vio a su hija al lado de aquel poeta. Se dirigió hacia ellos e interrumpió la melodía del joven.

-Hija, te dije que no te quería ver más con gente que no sea conveniente.

-¡Padre!-se alarmó la joven.

Aquel muchacho se petrificó al ver al padre de la joven.

-Señor, no era mi int...-fue interrumpido.

-¿Y tu quién eres?-pregunto enfurecido el hombre.

-Mi nombre es Tsubasa Otori-dijo parándose.

-¿Quién te autorizó estar con mi hija?-pregunto aún más enojado.

-Padre, puedo explicarlo. Yo...-fue interrumpida.

-Me has avergonzado al desobedecerme-dijo-Vámonos-dijo tomando a su hija.

-Pero, padre...

-¡Dije: Vámonos!-gritó.

La joven miro al muchacho con lagrimas en los ojos. Y este se sintió muy mal por haber hecho que esta saliera perjudicada.

Al llegar padre e hija a la mansión esta dijo:

-Padre, me he enamorado de aquel muchacho-dijo firme.

-No me interesa. Como pudiste haberte enamorado de alguien como él.

-Lo amo, padre y nada ni nadie lo cambiará-dijo tragando el llanto.

-Hija. ¿Qué dirá tu madre y los demás?

-Eso no me importa.

-Ni siquiera sabes si el corresponde a ti.

-Pero si lo hiciera yo...-fue interrumpida.

-Olvídate de aquel muchacho que yo jamás lo permitiré-grito su padre.

-Padre...-dijo con sus lagrimas brotando.

-¡Ese miserable no es tu categoría y no pega a nuestra rica sociedad!-gritó una vez más.

-Entonces yo no quiero pertenecer a esta sociedad-dijo enojada.

-¿Qué pasará, nana?-preguntó uno de los niños.

Entonces su padre no le quedó opción para que su hija no volviera a ver a el joven pero decide pensarlo antes.

-¿Qué cosa, nana?

-Hay que averiguarlo.


End file.
